


Dansteban Smut

by series_freak



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise, Rough Sex, Smut, dansteban, fluff always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/series_freak/pseuds/series_freak
Summary: Daniel always says he's ugly, after getting drunk. Hiy boyfriend needs to show him the opposite.
Relationships: Esteban Ocon/Daniel Ricciardo
Kudos: 14





	Dansteban Smut

**Author's Note:**

> Usage of Ropes!
> 
> Idea again caused by @lando_gasly thanks for this XD

Esteban loves his boyfriend. With his whole heart and more. But he can’t stand it when he comes home, 2am, drunk and crying about everything. You need to know, Daniel can become extremely insecure about his body, personality, in general with his whole appearance. This didn’t become any better after his transfer to McLaren. They moved together in Monaco; Parties are allowed again, finally. Esteban doesn’t join his boyfriend every time, like today. But that means he probably have to handle the whines and tears of the Australian. To be honest...it annoys him. Extremely. That’s why he decided to do something against it. 

3am. The door gets opened and clumsily, Daniel stumbles into the house. He manages to lock it and immediately starts complaining. 

"You don't Know how much I hate it, Babe. Every time I look into the mirror, I feel so ugly. How can you still love me? You should break up with me, you always look stunning next to me."

Just now he realizes that no lights are turned on. He stands in their living room, but no Esteban is here. Daniel grabs the door frame to prevent his body from falling. 

"Babe? Where are you?"

No answer. Maybe he already went to bed? But no, he always waits for him to come home. Every single time, no matter which Time he arrives. 

"Esteban?! That’s not funny!"

Still no answer. The alcohol still rushes through his veins and Daniel tries to stay on his feet. He looks around but he can’t spot his lover anywhere. He decides to go upstairs but as he turns around some pushes him to the ground. He growls because of pain

"The fuck was this?! Asshole!", Daniel swears 

"I would think about my words a bit better, sweetheart."

Daniel hears Esteban but he can’t see him. Too dark. 

"That hurt you idiot. Why are all lights off? And why weren’t you waiting for me like always?"

"I waited. Upstairs."

"But you usually wait here on the sofa! Look, I have so much to tell you. These fucking bastards of friends made so many compliments again, but they don’t understand how ugly I am! Probably drank too much. I mean look into the mirror! Come and take a look!"

Daniel wants to get up but a foot kicks him back. The next second, a hand is pressed over his mouth and nose. He can’t breathe, his head is forced to tilt to the side.

"Are you done? Because no one fucking cares!"

The next second he’s free and gasps for air. Daniel is frozen to the ground, not knowing what’s currently happening. 

"Who allowed you to move?"

"The hell?! Why do I need permission to move?!"

The next moment something gets put around Daniel's neck. Oh fuck. He knows what it is. His fingers brush over the leather. A metal ring right in front. It’s a collar. The drunken man knows what it means. He saw enough porns and read enough magazines.

"Maybe this will help your thoughts."

Esteban's voice is low and rough, making the Australian shiver. He can’t know how far this game will go. Not yet.

"Get up."

Daniel tries. Fails two times. He's too drunk to stand still, he tries his best but it’s impossible.

"You can’t even do this. It should be easy."

"I can’t.", Daniel whines as he sinks back to the ground. 

"Why not?"

"Too drunk."

"Bad for you, but I don’t care. Get. Up. Now."

This time he succeeds, with trembling knees. Daniel is unsure if he’s more afraid or turned by this whole situation and this new side of his boyfriend. By now, a silhouette gets visible.

“Upstairs.”

He wants to follow the order, but it’s really hard to make step after step. Slowly, he finds his way to the stairs. A finger pulls hi close by the ring.

“Don’t fall asleep and follow me!”

He gets drag to their living room.

“Sit. On the edge of the bed. And don’t you dare to look up to the ceiling!”

Daniel doesn’t dare to do anything else than listening to Esteban.

“Take your clothes off. Except your boxer.”

He does. He sweats. Pearls rolling down his forehead and chest. He pants.

“M-may I ask s-something?”

Esteban’s lips curls into a smirk.

“What a good boy. Okay, only one question.”

Daniel shivers hearing the praise.

“W-what are you going to do?”

“I’ll teach you something.”

“Bu-”

Again, the hand is pressed over his mouth and nose. No chance to breath properly. Longer this time. Daniel’s eyes roll back, he grabs the other’s wrist but doesn’t try to push him away. Finally. It’s away.

“I said one questions!”, Esteban hisses.

Daniel nods. His boyfriend moves away, still full clothed, over to the wardrobe. With wide eyes, the Australian watches how Esteban pulls out something red. Ropes. He shakes his head, but the French’s smirk grows bigger.

“You want to know what I’ll do with these?”

Daniel nods.

“Wonderful things you know. Spread your legs.”

Daniel does. Step by step, the red material gets wrapped around his body parts, cutting into his skin, but not too painful. After everything his done, Daniel’s arms are tied together behind his back, he sits on his heels, legs spread wide, cock half hard between them. He can barely move any muscle; Esteban is good with it.

“Ever heard of this?”

Esteban’s voice is normal again. His eyes are serious and Daniel knows he’s allowed to speak.

“Yeah. I have.”

“And you know the rules?”

“Y-yes.”

“Explain them to me.”

“I have to follow the orders, if I don’t do it, you’ll punish me. I’m only allowed to speak with your permission.”

“For being drunk your mind seems to be clear. Very good. But two things are missing.”

“I-I’m not allowed to cum…without p-permission.”, he stutters, slightly turning red.

“Very good boy. And the last rule is to use the traffic light system. And I want you to choose a safe word.”

“Uhm…Car.”

“Okay. Repeat everything.”

“No speaking. No coming. Following every order. Traffic lights. Safe word.”

“Very good boy. Ready?”

“Y-yeah.”

Esteban treats him with a kiss. His eyes reveal his desire again. He’s back. The man Daniel never got to know before. He whimpers but stays silent.

“What should I do with you?”

Still wearing his clothes, Esteban settles behind Daniel, letting his hands wandering over the brown skin.

“But I said I’ll teach you something. Do you see what’s in front of you? Leaning against the wall?”

Daniel shakes his head.

“Talk to me.”

“I-I don’t what it is, because it’s covered…w-with a blanket.”

“I’ll take it off for you.”

Esteban gets up and crosses the room. Slowly, he pulls the fabric down and Daniel’s eyes widen. It’s a huge mirror, reflecting the whole bed. Suddenly, he feels the alcohol back in his blood, making him feeling dizzy.

“But Este, I don’t want thiiis. You know how ugly I am and-”

Once again, the hand is back, even stronger than before. Fuckfuckfuck, he’s turned on by this. His dick twitches. When Esteban takes it away, Daniel’s lips has turned slightly blue.

“I said. No. Speaking. Without. Permission.”

The Australian nods with big eyes. His hair gets grabbed and his head is jerked back.

“You have no idea how beautiful you are. And god damn hot.”

The voice is low, strong dialect. Daniel never thought that a lovely language like French could sound so angry and oh fuck, it’s turning him on more and more.

“Look at you. Helpless in my arms. All mine, as long as I want to.”

Daniel nods. What else should he do? By now the ropes are cutting into his skin and his breathing speeds up. His cock stands red and proud between his thigh.

“I haven’t touched you properly and you’re already horny like this? Filthy.”

The elder moans. He’s ready for anything that Este will do to him. And the man knows it. Suddenly and with a quick pace, he grabs the throbbing dick and starts moving his hand up and down. Daniel chokes on the noises he makes, eyes fixed to their reflection. It’s hard to hold himself together. He knows the rules but holy, it’s difficult to follow them.

“Good boy, remembering everything.”, Esteban praises his boyfriend and lets go.

Daniel whines by the loss but blushes by the words. His French boyfriend takes out of the drawer a bottle of lube and squeezes something on his fingers. Without a warning he pushes two of them into Daniel’s tight hole, who cries out in pain and pleasure.

“Fuuuck Este!”

A slap on his hard cock makes him biting his lips.

“One more time and I’ll punish you!”

Daniel watches his reflection silently, four fingers fucking him now senseless. He wants to come so bad; Esteban knows exactly where his spot is and knows how to hit it with every thrust. He knows how close he is but can’t say a word, his dick growing thicker. But it’s not wha his boyfriend wants. Fast, the free hand tightens around his cock’s base, making Daniel screaming loudly.

“Enough. You’re really too stupid to follow simple rules. Talk to me, were you about to come?”

Esteban stands right in front of him now.

“Y-yes, I was…”

“You wanted to come, right?”

“Yes, I’m so-”

“Did you have my permission?”

“No…”

“What have I told you about breaking the rules again?”

“Punishment…”

“Good. Now stay still and listen to me for at least one time.”

He grabs something out of his back and this little thing breaks Daniel completely. A cock ring. He wants to protest but stays silent, afraid of what this man could do to him.

“This will help you.”

It slides down easy, now tightening around the base. He can’t come now. No matter how much he wants to. Fuck. Meanwhile, Esteban takes off his own clothes, until he stands naked in front of his boyfriend. His cock is leaking and Daniel nearly drools.

“Show me your skills, sweetheart.”

No further words, he only drops his jaw and his mouth is filled the next second. Luckily, he has no gag reflex, for what both are very happy. His mouth and throat get used for Esteban’s pleasure and Daniel is freaking fine with it. Although a few tears find their way down his cheeks.

“You love it, right? Getting used by me, only me. You’re taking my cock so well sweetheart.”

Daniel moans and the vibrations send Esteban over the edge. He comes deep in his boyfriend throat, groaning his name. Everything gets swallowed and Dan sticks out his tongue to show it.

“Very very good, my boy.”

Daniel whimpers by the praise. His boner is incredibly painful.

“You can talk.”

“Please Este, I’m begging you, I want to come, so bad, please, I’ll never break the rules again but please, do something.”

He can’t stop the tears. Soft big hands cup his cheeks to wipe them away.

“Colour?”

“Green. Please Esteban, I’m good, promise.”

“You were good for me. Be patient a little longer, you’ll get your reward.”

Daniel nods and relax under the touches.

“Este…?”, he asks quietly.

“Yes sweetheart?”

“C-can I have a kiss?”

“You can.”

Esteban leans down to capture his boyfriend’s lips. After he pulled away, he settles back behind Daniel.

“Look into the mirror.”

He does. Their eyes meet.

“And now repeat what I’m saying.”

He nods.

“I’m beautiful.”

“Nooo, Este, plea- ahhh!”

The ropes tighten with a simple movement.

“Okay okay okay, I am beautiful!”

The fear in his voice pretends Esteban from punishing him again.

“Repeat it.”

“I’m beautiful.”

“Come on, I haven’t said stop yet.”

“I am beautiful. I am beautiful. I am beautiful.”

Esteban wraps his slim fingers around the angry red cock and strokes it lightly. Daniel’s dam break, he falls with his back against the other’s chest.

“I’m so sorry for saying that I’m ugly, I know I’m beautiful, I know it now, I’m really sorry for saying something else before!”

The torture stops. Finally. The ropes start to loosen and he can move his body again. If he could.

“It’s okay. You were really good sweetheart, I’m proud of you.”

Esteban kisses his forehead. The only thing left is the cock ring, but Daniel doesn’t dare to ask.

“Lay comfortable on your back.”

He does and holy shit. There’s even a mirror hanging at the ceiling. He can see the marks the robe left, his hard cock, his bruised lips and his messy hair. Esteban is right. He looks hot and awesome. A body crawls over him.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fucking perfect.”

“Alright. I love you Daniel.”

“I love you too Esteban.”

The taller man hides his face into Dan’s crook and pushes inside him, until he bottoms out. Daniel moans and watches their reflection. How these hips move, how his lips parted to let out the beautiful sounds, how his fingernails scratch the upper man’s back, leaving red marks like the ropes did. He’s close and pulls Esteban slightly away to look into his eyes.

“Please…I’m close.”, he pants.

“You were so good for me sweetheart. You can come now whenever you want okay?”

And with Dan’s nod the ring gets pulled off. A few thrusts and he comes, screaming his boyfriend’s name, who follows right after him. The room smells like sex and is filled with their panting.

“This was fucking amazing.”

The French driver has found his words. He presses a brief kiss on Dan’s lips and gets up to grab a wash clothes and something fresh they can put on. He cleans up their bodies and needs to help Daniel to put on the fresh things, his body is too exhausted.

“Cuddles.”, the Australian reaches out for him.

“Should I take care of the marks?”

“No, I’m okay. Now come cuddling, it’s cold and empty.”

Esteban laughs and joins his boyfriend under the covers. He pulls him on top of him and caresses his back.

“Was this okay for you?”

“It was amazing. And I don’t feel drunk anymore. But yes, seriously, I loved it and…maybe…can we do it again…?”

“I hoped that you would ask for another time. I’m so happy that you’re fine with it. I know why I only want you to be with you, the rest of my life.”

“Sounds good, I’m in.”

Esteban laughs.

“You’re ridiculous you know?”

“And you love me.”

“Yep, definitely. Now sleep, sweetheart. Your body needs the rest.”

“Okay. Sleep well Babe.”

“You too Sweetheart. Wake me up in case you feel any pain.”

“I will. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They exchange some sweet kisses before they fall into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I start an extra book...if you want?


End file.
